


Fake You Out

by Zazzlea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bunny maybe, Child Abuse, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kleptomania, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, This is an AU, im unsure, vigilante kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzlea/pseuds/Zazzlea
Summary: Kenny is good at three things: Stealing, Lying, and Losing.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Squealing

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this idea out so the first chapter is short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guinea pig almost gets him caught.

He slips quietly through the now open door, and looks around the dark living room cautiously. He shuts the door and crouches down on all fours before making his way towards the center of the room, there's a quiet thunk as he bumps into something. He sits up slightly and runs his hands along the smooth surface of what he discerens to be a coffee table, he continues to feel the table until his hand hits the edge of something cold. He goes to grab at it only to reel back as a loud squeaking begins filling the room, a light turns on upstairs and the boy can now see a white cage with a small guinea pig inside squeaking at him. He grabs the cage and starts desperately shushing the animal as he hears footsteps begin to move above him. He looks around and sees a bag of hay, he grabs a handful before shoving it through the bars of the cage, after a moment the small creature quiets down and begins eating the hay. The boy holds his breath as the steps stop and start retreating, he hears someone cursing quietly before the light turns back off. He lets out a sigh before turning his head to glare at the cage with the small rodent inside, he shakes his head as the guinea pig continues eat and moves to the other side of the coffee table. As he reaches down his hand lands on something small, he feels it for a moment before grabbing it and slipping his hand inside the small pocket. After a moment he slowly makes his way back to the door, he opens it quietly before relocking it and stepping out.  
As Kenny makes his way back home, wallet in hand, he can't help but smile.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny goes to school the next morning, makes a tough decision, and pisses off a redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 in the morning, I'll spell check in the morning.  
> Maybe.

Kenny slumped lower into his parka as he approached the bus stop the next day. He frowned as he saw two other kids already standing there and stopped before he got too close to them. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through Twitter ignoring the probing stares he could feel coming from the other boys. Kenny sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes, he wanted to put his phone away, his bare hands freezing in the cold, but he felt the need to look busy whenever others had their eyes on him. Eventually, getting sick of the cold, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and turned his head around to glare at them. The boy with the green ushanka looked away quickly while his dark haired friend continued to stare. Kenny was about to tell him to knock it off when something big hit him. 

Kenny barely managed to catch himself and keep from hitting the concrete, he looked up at the sound of laughter to see an overweight boy standing with the two others holding up his phone. The boy with the green hat was glaring at him while the ravenette gave Kenny an apologetic look. Kenny scowled back at him before standing himself up and pulling his hood over his head once more, he didn't need their pity or apologies. Almost every morning was like this anyways, with those three all hanging out and having a good time while something bad inevitably happens to Kenny, some days were worse than others but he could take care of himself just fine. 

Kenny walked closer to the others as the bus came into view, he got onto the bus as soon as he could and grabbed the first empty seat he found. He sat his bag next to him so no one would sit next to him and grabbed the wallet from the previous night from it. He opened it and grabbed five bucks which he stuffed in his pocket and hesitated before also grabbing the rest. He put the now empty wallet in his back pocket as they drove up to the school, he got out of the bus last and started to make his way to the lost and found when he heard a shout.  
"Cartman!" Someone yelled.  
Kenny looked over to see a boy in a blue hat marching up to the fat kid.  
The fat kid frowned, "What do you want Craig, I haven't done anything to your spazzy boyfriend."  
Craig stood in front of Cartman with his fists clenched, "I want my fucking wallet."  
Cartman lifted his brow, "What wallet?"  
Craig let out a growl, "Don't fuck with me Cartman, my wallet was in my living room when I went to bed, and when I woke up it was gone and stripe was eating a bunch of hay that I didn't put there."  
Kenny watched as Cartman let out a laugh, "As if I'd feed your dumb rat! Besides Craig I wouldn't break into somebody's house just for some lousy wallet. I have some class after all."  
Craig surged forward and pulled Cartman down by his collar, "Oh so it's just a coincidence that my wallet with the money I've been saving for me and Tweeks anniversary this week disappeared? Cut the bullshit."

Kenny stared for a moment longer before turning and pulling the wallet out of his pocket along with the money he had taken out. He glared at the wallet feeling conflicted and let out a groan of frustration when he came to a decision. He slowly put the money back inside, he stopped for a moment before deciding to keep five bucks, Craig wouldn't miss it. He turned back around to see a now nervous looking Cartman holding his hands up in surrender as Craig continued to yell at him, Kenny looked around to make sure noone was watching him before he threw the wallet with all his might at Craig, immediately running inside the school afterwards letting himself get lost within the crowd, he wasn't keen on getting caught.

Kenny made his way to a bathroom and scowled at himself in the mirror.  
"I'm an absolute dumbass." he huffed to himself, "I needed that fucking money and now I'll be going back home with nothing." Kenny pulled out the five bucks he kept, "Nothing for myself anyways."  
He let out a groan as the bell rung and splashed some water on his face before making his way to his locker. He grabbed his books, stuffed his bag inside, and shut his locker before heading to his first period class. He walked into his english class and sat himself down in one of the seats as class started. He searched his class and frowned when he realized who was missing, he sighed and put his head down on his desk, not bothering to take notes or pay attention.

He awoke with a start and looked up to see a familiar ginger looking down at him, "Class is over so I thought I should wake you up." he said, "You don't come to class often so I thought that I should introduce myself while you're here. My names Kyle and the idiot staring at me from the door is Stan."  
Kenny glanced over to see a boy with black hair peeking around the corner, his eyes widening as he saw Kenny looking at him.  
"He's an idiot." Kyle stated simply, "By the way you haven't told me your name yet."  
Kenny stared up at Kyle blankly, looking him up and down before twisting his face up to look disgusted.

Kenny tried his best not to laugh as Kyles face turned red in anger. "What is it your looking at," Kyle snapped, "if you have something to say then say it."  
Kenny rolled his eyes and started packing up his things.  
"Don't fucking ignore me dude," he growled putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder causing him to tense up, "I try to be nice and wake you up so you won't fucking fail and end up in trouble and this is the thanks I get? What's your fucking problem?"  
Kenny stood up abruptly and turned to leer down at Kyle, feeling thankful that he was taller, it made intimidating other easier. Kyle took a step closer fists clenched when a hand appeared on his shoulder,  
"Kyle, dude, calm down it isn't a big deal." Stan said looking nervous.  
"Not a big deal? Did you see the way he fucking looked at me?" Kyle shouted.  
"He probably just saw his reflection or something and got pissed off." Stan said, flinching slightly as Kenny turned his gaze on him, "Just calm down man, Cartmans gonna be waiting and you know he'll bitch if we show up late or something."  
Kyle hesitated before turning around and walking away, "Fine whatever, lets go already."  
Stan looks at Kenny with an unreadable expression on his face before turning to catch up with Kyle who was walking out the door, Kenny let out a sigh.

He was totally skipping the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! I tried to make this one longer and I'm actually pretty happy with it!


	3. Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny visits someone and has a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if any ships will be in this story.

That night Kenny found himself quietly climbing a tree until he came to face a familiar window, which he lightly tapped against. He pulled his hood lower as he heard shuffling inside the house, soon enough the window was unlocked and a blond boy with pale blue eyes was face to face with Kenny. The boy stepped aside and Kenny hopped inside the room without hesitation, one hand on his head making sure that his hood stayed on. He looked around the dimly lit room taking in the amount of stuffed animals and figures that were in the room. He gazed at the glow in the dark stars that were littered across the ceiling and thought about how much Karen would like them. As he heard a small coughhe quickly turned to look over at the boy who was now sitting on the bed, the boy patted the spot next to him but Kenny remained standing and crossed his arms.

"You weren't at school today." He said in a deep voice.  
The boy bumped his knuckles together and gave him a sheepish smile, "I got grounded again, I dropped a glass and my parents were real sore."  
Kenny looked the boy up and down carefully before he frowned, "You should still go to school Leo."  
Leo shook his head, smile still upon his face, "Not everyone can go climbing down trees and breakin rules like you."  
Kenny reached up to rub the back of his neck, "Well, you're right about that, I can't really imagine you doing half the things I do."  
Leo gave a small nod, "So where were ya last night? You didn't come by and I had saved some dinner."  
Kenny frowned at the thought of having missed out on free food, "I was, busy."  
Leo continued to bump his knuckles together, "What'd ya do this time? You can tell me. I'll end up hearin about it tomorrow anyways."  
Kenny hesitated slightly before letting out a sigh, "I stole a wallet last night. I gave it back though!" Kenny quickly added as Leo started frowning. "Turns out the boy- Craig- has an anniversary coming up or somethin."  
The blonde nods thoughtfully, "Yeah, him and Tweek are doin real good together."  
Kenny let out a breath of relief, having avoided a lecture.  
"How'd ya give it back though? Is Craig a friend of yours or somethin?"  
Kenny laughed, "You know that I don't do 'friends'. I threw it at him when no-one was lookin and ran."  
Leo looked away, "I thought we were friends" he mumbled.  
Kenny put his hands on his hips, "I've said it a million times. We aren't friends, you don't even know who I am dude."  
Leo looked up at Kenny, "Well I know that you have blue eyes, you go to my school, you like beatin people up, and ya like the color purple!"  
Kenny frowned, "Purple? Why do you think that?"  
The boy looked back at Kenny in confusion, "Your hoodie that you always wear when you come over, it's purple."  
Kenny furrowed his brows, "It's black dude. Not purple."  
Leo frowned, "I'm pretty sure its purple, a really dark shade too."  
Kenny looks down at his hoodie and stares for a moment before realizing that it is, in fact, purple, "I thought it was black this whole time..."  
The boy on the bed laughed, "Well purple is better anyways, it makes you look like less of a thug."  
Kenny shook his head, "I don't even like purple that much."  
Leo looked at him curiously, "Then what color do you like?"  
Kenny eyed him warily, " I don't know if I can answer that one."  
Leo looked down in dissapointment, "Okay if you say so..."  
Kenny huffed feeling guilty, "What I will tell you is that..." Kenny trailed off trying to think of something he could tell him that's relatively safe, "Ah! What I will tell you is that this is not how my voice normally sounds!"  
Leo looked back up his eyes brightening up immediately, "You even change your voice? Well gee mister you're made up of all kinds of secrets. You could be a hero ya know? You already beat people up and have a costume!  
Kenny laughed, "A costume? Dude, I'm wearing a hoodie and some black jeans, that doesn't really qualify as a costume. Also, I dont hurt people out of the goodness of my heart, I hurt people just so I can feel better and that's that."  
Leo kept smiling, "Yeah but ya always make sure that they're bad people! As for your costume, well gee I'm sure I could make it more heroic."  
Kenny shook his head, "Don't bother dude. I ain't no hero."  
The boy nodded but clearly wasn't listening. Kenny shook his head and made his way to the window, "Well thanks for the talk I guess. I just wanted to make sure your parents weren't, ya know."  
Leo looked over a Kenny curiously, "Weren't what?"  
Kenny frowned and turned to leave, "Stay safe Butters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
